Une dernière prière
by Legeely
Summary: Suite à leur victoire contre Ganon, Zelda et Link se retrouvent, seuls. Derniers hyliens témoins de leur temps, ils peuvent maintenant profiter d'une vie sans fléau. Mais comment ? Entre traditions attentes, responsabilités et sentiments, la princesse et le prodige devront faire des choix. (Illustration : Sinix)


**Éclosion**

C'est au bout de trois mois que la princesse sortit de son sommeil. Suite au combat livré contre Ganon, Zelda s'était effondrée, épuisée par un siècle de lutte. Link l'avait alors déposée au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, veillant tous les jours sur sa princesse. Épaulé par les Sheikah, beaucoup craignait que ce sommeil dure cent ans comme ce fut le cas pour Link, mais le chevalier rejetait cette idée.

« La princesse Zelda est bien plus forte que moi. » avait-il dit.

Malgré ses protestations, des mesures furent prises comme la sauvegarde des photos qui avaient guidé le héros dans son amnésie ou encore la formation des jeunes Sheikah pour aider la princesse à se retrouver dans ce monde si différent du sien.

Mais il lui fallut trois mois.

Ce jour-là, toutes les terres d'Hyrule furent couvertes de fleurs de sérénité. Link su de suite la signification de cette éclosion. Il fut alors le premier au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Le premier à la voir, à la retrouver. Elle était réveillée. Sans l'ombre d'une amnésie.

Il y eut un silence lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, Zelda se jeta dans les bras de son chevalier. Elle lui demanda pardon, plusieurs fois, pour son comportement envers lui avant le fléau, pour ses blessures mortelles lors du combat, pour avoir réveillé son pouvoir trop tard, pour lui avoir demandé de libérer les créatures divines, seul…

Mais sans un mot, Link lui sourit. Ces épreuves furent nécessaires. Nécessaires pour sauver Hyrule. Le héros prit alors sa princesse dans ses bras, et longtemps, ils restèrent là, sans un mot. Car aucune parole n'aurait su décrire leur bonheur de se retrouver.

Enfin, ils quittèrent ce lieu pour atteindre le village d'Elimith. Un voyage de trois jours où ils se reposaient régulièrement dans des relais. Au deuxième jour, des Sheikas s'étaient présentés au chevalier pour guider la princesse au village Cocorico. Mais il avait refusé.

« Elle a besoin de temps. Nous irons à la rencontre d'Impa en temps voulu. »

A ces mots, ils ne se manifestèrent plus. Le couple continua alors sa marche. C'est au matin du troisième jour qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se firent discrets et emménagèrent ensemble dans la maison de Link. Mais les villageois se doutèrent vite d'une présence féminine dans la maisonnée Link achetant plus de nourriture et ayant demandé des vêtements pour femme. Et malgré les interrogations de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis, Link refusa toujours de leur présenter Zelda, prétextant un besoin primordial de repos et d'adaptation. Seule Pru'Ha put la voir pour un examen de santé qui se révéla positif. En découvrant l'apparence juvénile de Pru'Ha, Zelda ne dit rien, mais Link lui expliqua, paniqué à l'idée que la princesse fasse une crise d'angoisse. Mais il n'en fut rien.

« Je sais que le monde ne m'a pas attendu pendant un siècle. Je l'ai vu pendant notre voyage, tout a changé. »

Face à cette situation, Pru'Ha indiqua au prodige qu'il était temps de faire découvrir Hyrule à la princesse. Qu'il était impensable qu'elle reste enfermée chez lui.

Mais Pru'Ha ignorait que Zelda aussi avait peur. A l'extérieur, seuls des fantômes et des vestiges l'attendaient. Les Zoras la reconnaîtraient, mais la mort de Mipha brûlait encore son cœur. Et comment réagirait-elle face à la vieillesse d'Impa, sa meilleure amie ? Elle avait dû prendre son temps, avant de regarder les armes de ses amis défunts qui prônaient dans le salon de Link, et elle savait qu'il lui en faudrait plus pour retourner sur les terres natales de ses amis.

Ce n'est qu'en automne, lorsque le sol se couvrit d'une couverture rouge, que Zelda sortit de sa demeure. A ses côtés, Link la soutenait. Car ils savaient, l'élu de la lame purificatrice comme la princesse, que chaque décision aurait une conséquence. Sur eux, sur Hyrule, sur les hyliens ainsi que leurs futures réincarnations…

* * *

Salut lecteur !

Alors moi c'est Legeely, et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. J'ai donc décidé de vous proposer ce prologue avant de me jeter dans le grand bain haha.

Alors cette histoire sera composé de chapitres majeurs mais aussi de petits chapitres bonus, de plus, le point de vue sera généralement centré sur un personnage, variant entre Link et Zelda. Ici, le point de vue est majoritairement externe pour ce prologue pour ne pas tout vous dévoiler.

Si jamais vous avez une idée de chapitre (tiens j'aimerais bien un chapitre sur ce sujet, un chapitre entre personnage X et personnage Y...) n'hésitez pas !

Et évidemment, n'hésitez pas sur la review ;)

Désolée si des fautes se sont glissées dans le texte, je n'ai pas de Beta Reader actuellement


End file.
